Seven Sins
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: This Include OC's! Lust,Envy,Gluttony,Greed,Sloth,Wrath,and Pride seven deadly sins those who commit them pay heavy prices
1. Displeasure Dream Eater

Chibi: Sorry guys But I had to take down the orignal story becasue it was consider interactive I'm re-uploading it but this time I'm using my own Oc's but i still need 3 Oc's for Lust Envy and Pride. If you want to submit them send them in a Pm **NOT A REVIEW!** anyways put their Name: Age: Appearance: Their Name in the song: the song if you want: what happens, who dies, how?

and please do **NOT **include anything related to Mothy's songs including

Daughter of Evil and the related songs (Servant of Evil, Regret Message Re_Birthday)

Evil Food Eater Conchita

Tailor Shop on Enbizaka

Duke Venomania

Judgement of Corruption

Gift From the Princess Who Brought Sleep

The Last Revolver (I know it's not wrath)

~and~

Five The Perriot

abd any other i may have not of heard of!

anyways here it is again but this is the only Sin already accepted but let's go on

Chibi: This Sin was won by OtakuHeart btw I changed the ending a little bit though since I thought your ending was a bit to plain I hope you don't mind (Don't worry she won't eat herself like Conchita)

Anyways let's start the show!

Sin: Gluttony

Story: The girl who ate displeasure/Displeasure Dream Eater

Submitted by: OtakuHeart

I own nothing

~~~Start~~~

There once was a village in the country of Gulasara …

There was a knock on the door of the house in the forest near the village.

"Come in" calls a voice and the person entered, it was a small girl, and she walked into the house straight up to a woman…

_**A troubled girl comes to my door, come in child I do say ~**_

The woman had waist length, lime green hair two short small pigtails were at the side of them, her eyes were to very color of a green acid her pinks lips curved up into a creepy smile, she wore a long floor length satin dress and lovely forest green lining it there was some smoky grey embroidery among it. She wore fingerless elbow length gloves and black dress sandals. She appeared to be cooking something on her stoves.

"Welcome my dear what can I help you with?" She asked, the girl looked frightened and look in to the woman's acidic green eyes

"Please witch Kuzuri take away my displeasure devour them and take them away." The girl said frightened

_**~What can I help you with I ask her **_

_**Please eat my displeasures~**_

The witch Kuzuri smiled

"glady but in exchange you must bring to me the finest food you can make a new food every day, as pay ment of too speak." The little girl nodded and Kuzuri smiled

"Great now sit over there." Kuzuri said the little girl sat down Kuzuri brought a spoonful of a deep blue liquid; the little girl drank and fell in a deep sleep Kuzuri began to suck the displeasures out of her, the mysterious black displeasure exited through the young girl's forehead and into Kuzuri mouth …

_**Gladly, I reply and suck up all her woes**_

_**I tastes like lust and deception and heartbreak, so thats how her life goes**_

The girl woke up soon after and left feeling great having forgotten all displeasures, but now a great burden carried on the girl

One the first day Kuzuri ate: Warm apple pie

On the second day Kuzuri ate: Tossed fruit salad

On the third day Kuzuri ate: Honey glazed chicken

On The fourth day Kuzuri ate: Lemon cream pie

On the fifth day the girl brought Apple Pie again

On the sixth say Kuzuri ate: Roasted Kid

_**Come closer, come to my door  
>I wouldn't eat you just yet<br>I'll suck up your misfortune, you're a buffet table to me  
>Pay your dues for the rest of your life, and I won't eat you, you see?<br>Ah, ah, Misfortune-eater! Ah, ah, Fate-sealer**_

The villager heard about the little girl and went to Kuzuri to cure their displeasures, nobody had noticed to missing little girl Kuzuri had gladly ate their displeasure, all of her favorite flavors and in return they brought her to most delicious foods.

On the first day Kuzuri ate: Roasted duck, Season peppers, yummy rice balls

On the second day Kuzuri ate: Honey roasted Leek, Grilled Banana's, and fried Oranges

O the third day Kuzuri ate: Honyey glazed Chicken, Apple pie ala carte and Lemon meringue pie.

On the fourth day Kuzuri ate: Fried legs, grilled breast meat, and season shoulder ribs.

_**Come closer, come to my door**_

_**I wouldn't eat you just yet**_

_**I'll suck up your misfortune; you're a buffet table to me**_

_**Pay your dues for the rest of your life, and I won't eat you, you see? **_

_**Ah, ah, Misfortune-eater! Ah, ah, Fate-sealer**_

10 villager s had already gone missing many thought the witched cast a spell on them but other thought she had set them to live free away from the troubles of the village. Kuzuri was now starting to go chubby her cheeks puffed out slightly, and her rosy lips a bit plumper. When a woman with long pink hair came into the witch home

"Can I help you miss?" Kuzuri asked brew her mysterious blue liquid

"Oh wish witch Kuzuri cure me of my displeasures so that I may live free." The woman sad Kuzuri smiled her lips curve up into her same smile and told the woman what she told the others.

Kuzuri cured the woman and demanded she bring her the finest food she can make.

The woman brought seasoned Octopus Kuzuri gladly ate it

Next the woman brought Calamari Casino Kuzuri ate it without hesitation

~The woman began to run out of seafood so she brought some mildly disturbing food and hoped Kuzuri wouldn't mind

The woman brought Calamari beaks with a few raw bean sprouts Kuzuri ate it without a word of complaint

The woman then brought Octopus eyes with some weeds that grew in the woman's garden Kuzuri just ate it all up.

~ The woman now had run out of food so she prepared some deviously poisoned dishes, when she came to Kuzuri's door she said

"Good afternoon m'lady Today I have prepared for you peppered puffer fish, without the spikes" The woman said Kuzuri ate the heavily poisoned dish; Kuzuri wiped her mouth as she smiled

"That was a lovely appetizer now what for the main entrée?" Kuzuri said now appearing chubbier than before seeing as 4 villagers also bring food to her.

The woman present a colorful fish "Lionfish curry with plenty of spices." Kuzuri ate it up all up without a sign of pain

The woman now turned very pale as she present the last dish.

"Box Jellyfish, imported with a batch of steam herbs(hemlock) and a nice juice" Kuzuri gobbled up the jellyfish and herbs with the juice she loved the taste of it all she smiled at the woman.

I expect great food again from you tomorrow." Kuzuri said the woman cried out

"I am sorry m'lady but I have no more new foods to offer." She said Kuzuir frowned

"Oh I see then … well since you brought such yummy food you can go." Kuzuri smiled the woman smiled and began to leave but Kuzuri pulled her back.

"TO HELL!" She screamed and brought the woman to the darkest corner of her house. Later that day Kuzuri ate steamed fisherwoman

_**Come closer, come to my door**_

_**I wouldn't eat you just yet**_

_**I'll suck up your misfortune; you're a buffet table to me**_

_**Pay your dues for the rest of your life, and I won't eat you, you see? **_

_**Ah, ah, Misfortune-eater! Ah, ah, Fate-sealer**_

Gulusula's village of Glusca's list of missing people

Yukimisa Kaaine

Mikusina Sereta

Lensnto and Rinkaro Kelsmis

Meiino Sakuse

Kaitoko Aiusre

Mikine SFaneR

Neruni Cello

Koshono Uta

Akira Kiseki

Lukina Umi

Kuzuri now had 7 villager bring her food she had a full menu for breakfast

**Kuzuri's breakfast**

Fresh grilled rosemary with a seasoning of dirt

Salted onions with a side of fried ice cream

Sake cooked ice cream

Banana-Orange soup

Eggplant grilled octopus

Diced villagers

**Kuzuri's Lunch**

Mud filled China

Hemlock-seasoned Salmon

Steamed strawberries with Fresh strawberries with a side order of Strawberries

Sauce cooked rainbow pacifiers

Sautéed eyeballs and pasta

Wine colored Blood

**Kuzuri's Dinner**

Wolf's bane sauce with some fried death cap mushrooms

Shaggy ink caps with inkwell

Cupcake roses with thorns

Assorted petals of flowers

Roasted suckling –due to certain circumstance cannot be mentioned-

-Due to certain circumstance cannot be mentioned-

French frog legs with daddy long longs with daddy.

Finally Kuzuri had eater everyone in the Village she was now as fat as ever her pink lips bulged out in a disgusting way. She stared at a mirror and saw how ugly she was she hated the reflection so she decided to devour the mirror with some salt. Then a knock came on the door.

"Enter" Kuzuri said!

A man entered he was hooded and only his mouth showed after a while the man spoke

"Eat my displeasure I know the price." He said and Kuzuri did her same routine this time with much difficulty but she finally did it she beat to feast on the poor man's displeasure but when she finish she starting choking and collapsed a bit her eyes bulging out, as she started to vomit out some food she had eaten she looked up to weak to even move.

The man un-hooded himself to reveal long purple hair and stone-cold eyes, he gazed at Kuzuri with a cold glare.

"So this is the witch that ate my love!" the man said as he laughed, Kuzuri looked up at him collapsed on the ground vomit up the disgusted stuff she ate, she collapsed dead as she was about to grab him her hand slipped however and tipped over the large pot where she kept her mysterious blue liquid it spilled all over her as she collapsed, dead.

Afterwards the man walked away and hid the village making it seem abandoned and leave a gravestone that said\

"In loving memory of the villagers that once lived here."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Chibi: -sitting on a cheap ass inflatable chair- Done finished Perfecto!

Sadao: Ok this sin Gluttony has been done, now review

Rosso: Once again this was submitted by Otakuheart hoep you liked it!

REVIEW!


	2. Prince of Theives, Necros

Chibi: Ok now On with Greed we have

Kyo: And btw we Have already got the Sins for Pride Lust is still being taken in consideration but now we have no lust so her are the stats for the sins

Lust: consideration/Open

Envy: Consideration/open

Greed: READ THIS CHAPTER _

Sloth: Open

Wrath: Taken before this fic was written

Pride: Taken

And remember send them **IN A PM NOT A REVIEW!** Kay? If you could that was be fangasmic now ONWARD MEIN NOBEL STEED!

^V^V^V^V^V^V^ Prince of Theives, Necros ^V^V^V^V^V^V^

There once was an aristocrat who was far richer than any other aristocrat that is because his father was a very rich man, he thieves and was able to take away power from other by exposing them for scandals his greed had grown so much the other aristocrat named him "Mammon." Some years later Mammon and his wife had given birth to a son whome they named Necros and afterwards another son named Blanc now Necros was an intelligent young boy and has made a fortune by the time he was 16 his father passed away soon so Necros and Blanc we the youngest aristocrat being at a young age of 16 and 14.

"Tell me Blanc what is the news?" Necros asked his younger brother. Blanc raised up a paper he held in his hands

"Many of the Aristocrat have recently profited off of a large oil supply in the small isle near Superbias" Blanc said in a quiet voice. Necros looked at him with his red-eyes, not believing his younger brother.

"WHAT! They dare profit behind my back, ME who saved them from bankruptcy once or twice well that settles it they have crossed the line that is the 12th times this year, Blanc fetch me my spy clothing."

"Yes, My lord." Blanc said and went to retrieve his brother's clothes.

~Later that night~

Necros stood atop the roof of one of the house on the northern part of town dressed in a cloak and top hat, the top hat was adored with dead roses and had stitches, His cloak appeared as if woven from the very night sky. Necros quickly jumped into the house through the chimney, and peered inside a portrait of woman in a red dress with short brown hair.

"Excellent I have reached the house of the one who discovered the island, Vodkina Mei." Necros said and quickly wove through the women's home he carried with him a satchel he first arrived at the women liquor cabinet, he broke the locked with a sharp knife and opened it, inside was far more than liquor, it held vodka, beer, wine, and sake lots and lots of sake. Necros didn't hesitate to take what he could. The boy quickly stuffed the bottles in his bag leaving nothing but dust and a few half empty bottles of vodka and sake. He quickly scanned the house, watching for anything that was of value. He saw the vault, the boy broke his knife getting it open but inside was worth more than any knife. There were rubies of all sizes and shapes, at that instant something clicked in Necros head.

"All these aristocrats … they have some much more valuables than me. I have only gold and silver but they have rubies and alcohol, they have better goods than I do … I want it I WANT IT ALL!" and Necros began stuffing the rubies in his satchel.

~The following morning~

Necros awoke in bed reading the newspaper the top headline was "Second richest aristocrat Vodkina Mei, thieved Aristocrat forced onto street." Necros silently smiled as he gazed at the ruby collar lying on his nightstand.

Necros met up with other aristocrat for an afternoon discussing about the rising attacks on a neighboring country.

"Where is Mei?" Asked Mikuna

"She got thieved, remember?" Rinslet said

"Everything of worth was taken!" Kaioto said sadly

"I wonder who did it" Necros said sighing in false pity

"They say it was a very sneaky thief" Lengo

"Anyways let's discuss to topic at hand." Blanc said raising up the affairs that needed to be dealt with.

After all choices was made. The aristocrats conversed among themselves

"I wish I could help Mei but I have no money and you all are busy as well to donate" Necros said with a saddened face

"Of course YOU can't donate you barely have enough to feed yourself" Kaioto said with a sneer, Necros now got angry

"Pardon me what did you say Mr. Shnon?" Necros said calmly

"Oh nothing absolutely nothing, thieving, son of the greedy Mammon!" The blue-haired man said Necros sighed and left the man was drunk he had no reason to argue

Later that night Necros dressed once more as the Prince of thieves.

He entered the highly secured palace of the green princess he silently passed through the security, two men spotted him and sounded an alarm, Necros jumped up and knock both men out. The silently made his way to the vault he opened it little effort and gazed upon the emeralds inside but he quickly turned around to see Mikuna carrying a bow and arrow rather well.

"Necros Mamrion, of course but why are you doing this?" Mikuna asked, Necros smiled

"Because I want it all money power, it's all mine for the taking I want every single last piece of it!" Necros said his Red eyes filled with want, Mikuna shot an arrow Necros dodged and threw a shard of glass at Mikuna hitting her shoulder Mikuna seemed to be in great pain clutching her bleeding shoulder as it kept spewing blood all over the floor. Necros threw another shard hitting her neck, killing Mikuna. The Necros quickly stuffed the jewels in his sack and took all the gold and outfits.

Headline!

"Aristocrat Mikuna Leekina was killed and robbed last night" NEcros read with a smile as he gazed upon the Emerald ring on his finger

And for a long time Necros stolen soon nearly every aristocrat was robbed and killed only Necros stayed the citizens began to suspect Necros was the killer but was downed because of the high security.

Headline: Aristocrats robbed and killed this month

Leo Likino

Lolu Lasarius

Mirian Fortuatus

Mei Vodkina

Kaioto Shinon

And yet Necros kept stealing soon his mansion was filled with money, women, and Necros slept with quite a few women, yet Necros greed knew no bounds

Aristocrat killed this week:

Ann Sweetener

Rinka and Lento Kahagene

Lukma Meg

Gakup Gackt

Yunki Kaino

Piko Shoture

Necros was living better than the kings His house filled with gold, diamonds, silver, and women. Necros indulged in his wealth living the life of luxury while others died he just kept to himself, His brother Blanc didn't indulge in anything.

"Brother may I come with you this time? I hear you are going to the newest aristocrat's house SeeUniz" Blanc asked, Necros smiled and nodded

At SeeUni's estate Necros quickly entered the estate with little effort, Blanc as well, Necros maneuvered through the security with ease dodging every laser beam, avoiding every security guard, and the place was tight with security Necros feared there wasn't anything to steal, when he opened the vault and alarm rang Necros smirk and jumped up pulling Blanc with him, into an air shaft and quickly crawled his way into SeeUni's room the young aristocrat was no more than 18, she had lovely long hair and a beautiful face. The two brothers jumped in. Necros was head up to hear unsheathing his small knife the kind he used to make his victim's scream to alert the guards. He slowly dragged the knife down SeeUni's arm, waking her up. The girl screamed seeing the thief, Necros once again had the eyes of greed and was about to slit the mortified girl's throat when a knife went through his abdomen. He looked behind him to see Blanc thrust a sword from a suit of arm into him. Necros stared at him.

"Why, Bl-Blanc" Necros asked

"You were always indulging in Greed satisfying yourself with women and money but you ever helped anyone but yourself. Never once have you helped any and that's why I hate you … brother.

Necros smiled at his brother laughing "even though I die all my wealth with follow me all the women I corrupted all the gold and the silver I have it all in the fiery pits of Hell." Necros said as he fell on the floor. As Blanc left he could have sworn he saw the blood on the floor spelling "Greed".

~~~~End CHAPTER~~~~

Chibi: Well that totally sucked BAWLS

Katsumi: Well I thought it was better than Kaito's

Chibi: I adored the song, to me greed goes farther than money it means you want EVERYTHING, women, money, and sex etc

Kyo: anyways we hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it

Chibi: And see you next time once again if you wanna submit an Oc **SEND IT IN a PM NOT a REVIEW, KAY? **So yea see ya next time.


End file.
